wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ordynat Michorowski/46
Kategoria:Ordynat Michorowski XLVI Lucia całą noc przemęczyła się rozterką duchową. Trapiła ją walka z porywami wewnętrznych zagadnień, z szeptem buntowniczym sumienia. Gwałt, zadany sercu, mścił się już w przededniu spełnionego faktu. Małżeństwo swe widziała jako rzecz konieczną, ale pragnienie zerwania go świtało w tajemnicy nawet przed tą cząstką duszy, z której się poczęło. Ogarnęła Lucię mętna abstrakcja, i pytania, obłędne pytania: – Co robić?... Jak pozbyć się ciasnych pęt, będących dotychczas tylko nieprzyjaznymi, dziś już nienawistnymi? Jeśli się zaś ich pozbędzie: gdzież ratunek i jaki? Pozostać z dawnym ciężarem w duszy, ale już bez nowego i stokroć cięższego. Brzemienia niedoli nie zwiększać, dźwigać nędzę moralną, ale bez gorzkich wyrzutów, bez grzechu samobójstwa. Bohdan - to duch opatrznościowy, który jej podaje rękę, aby wynieść z odmętu. Nie odtrącać jej! Dobrowolnie usunąć zaporę, jak się ją dobrowolnie nasunęło. Zamknąć otwarty grób, bez siebie. Ale czy można zabijać tamtego człowieka dla pobudek egoistycznych?... Czy ta bezwzględność popełniona nad Brochwiczem nie byłaby większa od zadania kłamu własnym uczuciom? Czy uczciwość pozwala na wydzieranie szczęścia z serca, które kocha? Gdzież wreszcie jest uczciwość: czy w szczerej prawdzie, wypowiedzianej bez obłudy, czy we współczuciu dla czyjejś miłości?... Lucia pragnęła rozcząstkować swe serce, aby ujrzeć zagadkę wyjaśnioną i prawą drogę do czynu. Dusiła się w atmosferze zwątpień. Przed Bodziem czuła lęk, ale go nie unikała. On był natarczywy. Rozmawiali ze sobą całymi godzinami. On ją przekonywał, ona się broniła. Jej dziwny stan, gorączkowy, niepokoił księżną, zastanawiał Brochwicza i drażnił go. Knuło się w jego duszy podejrzenie mętne, że Bohdan jest początkiem jego epilogu. Po paru dniach Lucia szukała rozmów z Bodziem. Jego szczerość i sąd bezwzględny napawały baronównę otuchą. Gniewał ją, męczył, ale przekonywał każdym słowem. Nie przyznawała się do tego nawet przed sobą, ale Bohdan czynił w niej wyłom wyraźny. Przejrzała, że poświęcić siebie Brochwiczowi nie potrafi. Miała wrażenie, jakby wróg, czyhający na nią od dawna, stracił jej ślad, bo się już ukrywała za niezwalczoną moc wahania, które przeważało na jej stronę i było groźniejsze od wielu skrystalizowanych postanowień. Znalazła się w przestrzeni, brzemiennej w najważniejsze wypadki swego życia. Czuła to i drżała z lęku, z egzaltacji, unoszącej ją na rozdroża. Ordynat majaczył z oddali, jak oaza ginąca wśród nowych wód, Brochwicz rysował się nikłym wzorem, chociaż go co dzień widywała. Tonął w chaosie nowych pojęć, które osnuły Lucię z władzą hipnotyczną. Wypukło odbitym w jej wyobraźni był tylko Bohdan. Działał na nią tyranicznie, denerwował często swoją argumentacją, miażdżył jej wolę, stawiał motywy miarodajne. Lucia, podniecona bardzo już bliskim dniem ślubu, pełna kolizji, chwytała się rozpaczliwie dowodzeń Bohdana i łaknęła rozwiązania zagadki, bez uwagi na to wszystko, co ją przedtem wstrzymywało. Michorowski mówił do niej coraz śmielej, odczuwał swoją przewagę, stał się arbitralny. Lucia błądziła w domysłach, co Bohdanem powoduje. Głównie tłumaczył jej, że ona nie może wychodzić za Brochwicza, ponieważ go nie kocha i nie kochała również ordynata miłością wyłączną kobiety do mężczyzny, jedynie czciła go i wielbiła w nim ideał wymarzony. Lucia zdumiewała się często trafnością spostrzeżeń Bodzia i w skrytości duszy przyznawała mu słuszność. Wpadła w rebus z własnym sumieniem. Rozmawiali raz szczególnie gorączkowo. Lucia była zdecydowana co do Brochwicza, ale wyrzucała Bohdanowi krzywdę, jaką czynił, niwecząc jej wiarę w miłość do Waldemara. – Nie znasz mojej psychologii – rzekła z pasją. – Owszem, Luciu. Twoją psychologię poznałem - i powtarzam: nie kochałaś go miłością prawdziwą, głęboką i tą jedyną, tą wielką! Szalałaś za nim od lat dziecinnych, potęgowałaś w sobie ten szał z lubością, żyłaś w sferze egzaltacji i uwielbienia dla ordynata. Wieńczyłaś go, jako człowieka szerokich idei społecznych, jako wzór człowieka, godnego najwyższego szacunku i miłowania. Lecz to jeszcze nie miłość pełna i święta. – Bohdanie! Zmiłuj się, nie profanuj ołtarza, na którym tyle lat... składam ofiary z mego serca, z duszy... – A teraz sama ten ołtarz burzysz - przerwał Bodzio z goryczą. - Ach! Luciu, czy ty rozumiesz, co popełniasz? Kilka lat marzyłaś o Waldemarze. – Kochałam go. – Nie, marzyłaś tylko. W marzeniach dziecinnych, potem w dziewiczych, idealizowałaś go stale, aż stał się geniuszem twym. Zaręczyłaś się z Brochwiczem dlatego, aby pobudzić ordynata do stanowczych czynów. Lucia spuściła oczy, usta jej drżały. – Co i kiedy między wami zaszło, nie wiem, ale sądzę, że w Głębowiczach na jesieni przekonałaś się, że ordynat... nigdy ciebie nie kochał. Odgadłem to po tobie i po wuju. Cierpiałem, bo chciałem dla was szczęścia. Ale cierpiałem stokroć więcej po otrzymaniu zawiadomienia o twym fatalnym ślubie. To mnie zdecydowało: moje zamiary stały się już niewzruszone. Jestem - i nie pozwalam! Brochwicza nie zaślubisz. – Drażnisz mnie, mój drogi! Proszę, abyś nie interesował się mną. Co robię, to robię z rozmysłem. – Ale ratunku pragniesz - rzekł Bodzio. Lucia zrozumiała, że się wikła niepotrzebnie. Lęk się wzmógł. – Czekałaś ocalenia. Lecz kto cię miał ratować? – Nikt do tego nie ma prawa! - wybuchnęła nieszczerze, ale z rozpaczą. Bohdan chwycił ją za dłonie, rozpalone jak płomienie. – Ja mam prawo i wyzyskam je - rzekł z energią. – Jakie... prawo? – Bo cię kocham! – Ty... mnie?! – Tak. Patrzyli na siebie prawie bez tchu. Bodzio był zmieszany i wzruszony. Fale uczuć przelatywały przez jego szczupłą ale męską twarz. – Czy to litość, czy sposób na zatrzymanie mnie od fałszywego kroku? - spytała Lucia, cała drżąca. Michorowski ręce jej ucałował. Głos mu się giął, gdy zaczął mówić: – Luciu, wybacz mi nagłość wyznania. Kochałem cię od dawna, lecz nie było to jeszcze uczucie uwypuklone; nie pojmowałem sam siebie. Szczęście, które widziałaś w małżeństwie z ordynatem, chciałem ci uczynić realnym. Cierpiałem, że się łudzisz, ubolewałem nad tobą i nad nim. Bo widzisz - Waldemar Stefcię kochał prawdziwie, to była miłość wyjątkowa i trwała. Pozostała świętą. Ty tak nie kochałaś, prawda? Lucia zaczęła mrugać powiekami. W duszy jej coś się łamało, coś zapadło w przestrzeń, z której spływał ciepły strumień ukojenia. Otucha wielka, nadzieja wszechwładna zakwitła nagle, owiała ją przepięknym ogniem szczęścia, niepojętego jeszcze, lecz już świtającego. Szczęścia, że ocalenie przyszło. Szczęścia, że kwiat życia nie zwiądł, ale może się rozwinąć. Szczęścia, że przestraszająca ją mara nędzy przyszłego bytowania nicości moralnej runęła zabita odwagą Bohdana. Bodzio Luci zaimponował. Poddawała się pod jego władzę, w jej sercu wdzięczność dla niego rosła w uwielbienie. On ją zaprowadził na kanapkę pod kwitnący rododendron, siedział obok niej i milczał. Odczuwał chwilę przełomową, której się w niej domyślał. Może i sam siebie badał do głębi, ale wyznania nie żałował. Minęła długa godzina, zanim Lucia ocknęła się z oszołomienia, z burzy wzruszeń zwichrzonych, słodkich i niepokojących, z targaniny wahań, nadziei promiennych, z odmętu poróżnionych ze sobą wyrzutów gorzkich i pragnień jaśniejszego istnienia. Bohdan zbudził ją zapytaniem: – Luciu, nie dałaś mi odpowiedzi. Powiedz: czy nie odnajdujesz różnicy pomiędzy miłością Waldemara dla Stefci a swoim do niego uczuciem. Lucia spojrzała mu śmiało w oczy. – Tak, on kochał inaczej. Ale i ja kochałam! Nie mówmy już o tym. Ty, Bodziu, również nie wyjaśniłeś mi... swego wyznania. Bohdan się zarumienił. – Przysięgam ci, że jechałem tu, powodowany tylko uczuciem brata, dążącego na ratunek siostry. Gdy ujrzałem ciebie, przemówiła w mym sercu miłość, tłumiona dotychczas usilnie i... nie rozwijana. Kocham cię, Luciu, ale chcę ciebie ocalić nie z powodu osobistych pragnień. Bądź rozumną i z Brochwiczem zerwij. Szkoda i ciebie, i jego. Lucia załamała dłonie. – Jak on to zniesie, jak mu to powiem! Jednak już to... konieczne.